1st Labyrinth
by YGOTAS FTW
Summary: JokerxBunbun 'Really? It doesn't look that far.' 'It's further then you think... And time is short...' Co-written with Growing a peach tree
1. Wish

**Story name: 1****st**** Labyrinth **

**Written by: YGOTAS FTW and Growing a peach tree**

**Rating: T (Because of mild swearing)**

**Warnings: This story contains a bit of PG-13 material, such as kissing and a bit of nudity.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YC!2000 or Labyrinth! This stands for all chapters!**

**This fanfic is dedicated to: Almond Luver, (who is another author and who actually introduced us both to Butterfly/Lynn without realizing it. So thank you Almond Luver, we owe you a great deal.)**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my very first ever chaptered fanfic, co-written with Growing a peach tree. This story is my own version of the movie: Labyrinth. (with a YC! twist.) The idea was made by Growing a peach tree, after she had watched the movie. All idea credit goes to her. **

**This is a Joker (not the normal one or the spirit) and (not Butterfly) Bunbun romance/adventure story. **

**Note: This story takes place when Bunbun is twelve and Lynn is seventeen and there _will _be a sequel. We won't be able to upload very fast, and growing a peach tree says her story 'life in peaches' will be put on hiatus until chapter three of this story is out. **

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

_**1**__**st**__** Labyrinth…**_

**Chapter 1: Wish…**

A little twelve year old girl sat on a bench under a tree in the middle of Domino Park, reading a small red book. She was pale – as most indoor girls are – and possessed the most beautiful pair of amber eyes in the world. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, giving her the appearance of an angel, halo and all.

At least, that's what the snow white barn owl sitting on the bench next to her thought.

"Bunbun! Bunbun, Hey there!" a girl with a New York accent called.

Bunbun looked up from her book to see her best friend, Rafael C, running over. Rafael was also twelve, with spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. Bunbun glanced over Rafaels outfit and sighed, she always felt overdressed around the girl. Unlike Rafael (who wore her usual ripped jeans, old sneakers and long white shirt with the blue '5' on it); Bunbun wore more 'dress-up' clothes. For instance, at that moment, over her dark jeans and shoes, she wore a brown shirt that reached her ankles with a violet star on one of the long sleeves.

"Hello Rafael," Bunbun greeted, upon her friends arrival.

"Hey," Rafael moved to sit down, but stopped suddenly. "Move it, birdie."

"Don't talk to him like that," Bunbun scolded, patting the owls head.

"Fine then," Rafael sighed, then kneeled down, as if addressing a king. "May I please sit next ta my friend, your royal featheredness?"

The bird seemed to debate this before moving closer to Bunbun, who smirked.

"I think that's a 'no', Rafael."

Rafael pouted. "You ask him then. He always listens ta you."

Bunbun smiled and turned to the owl, who seemed to give the girl its full and undivided attention.

"Could you please let Rafael sit down, my king?" Bunbun asked. "It would make me happy."

The bird gave the impression of consideration again before taking off, without warning, for a tree branch high above.

Anyone else would have been astounded, but this was nothing new to the two young girls. Ever since the day when that owl had landed on Bunbun's shoulder from out of nowhere, and only departed when Bunbun said something sarcastic, along the lines of "Oh, great and wise ruler of all, please _move_ your feathered _butt_!", the girls had treated the bird as if it were a king. It was childish, but it provided the two with never-ending entertainment as they kept thinking of an infinite number of ways to address their new friend.

Presently, Rafael sat on the now vacated part of the bench.

"Wat'cha readin'?" she asked.

"A book," answered Bunbun.

"'Bout what?"

"The Labyrinth."

"What's that?"

"It's a beautiful place full of goblins, elves, fairies, beasts and knights."

"What's the plot?"

"Pardon?"

"Ya know; da story line."

"Oh! There is none."

"_Wha?_" Rafael exclaimed,"That's insane. Ya _can't_ have a book without a plot!"

"Yes you can," Bunbun countered. "Arthur Hawkins wrote this book like a report on the place. It makes the Labyrinth seem more real."

"Can't be all that great then," Rafael mused, snatching the little book from her friend and flipping through its pages.

One page stood out like a beacon.

"_Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be! Take this child of mine far away from me!" _

_This is the chant that is most well known in the Labyrinth because these are the words that call the King of the Labyrinth to your doorstep to take away an unwanted child. The baby will be brought to the Labyrinth to live as the King deems fit. If the youth is lucky, it will be made a fairy to live in the village ruled by the King's cousin. However, if the infant is __**unlucky**__ it will be turned into a goblin and live a life of imprisonment in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth with the King himself and all his goblin servants. I caution you, reader, to __**NEVER**__ say these words, for lightning will strike and thunder will roar and your wish will be fulfilled._

"So what do you think, Ralph?" Bunbun asked, startling the brown eyed girl from her trance.

"It's a little scary," Rafael admitted, "but it's interestin'."

Bunbun and Rafael had been talking for a long time now, all the while being watched by the mysterious owl. Rafael had been in the middle of a good-natured rant about the price of ice-cream being too high when she was interrupted by the church clock in the distance striking the hour.

Seven chimes.

Bunbun's eyes widened.

It was seven o'clock!

She was supposed to have been home an _hour_ ago!

Rafael seemed to have a very similar problem since they both jumped up simultaneously, yelled "BYE!", and ran off in different directions.

The white owl's eyes never left Bunbun's form.

Half an hour later, Bunbun arrived home, tired and soaking wet. It had started to rain when she about half way home and it hadn't stopped yet. The girl forced her cursing down as she saw her mother waiting for her on the veranda.

"We've all been waiting for you, Bunbun. You're an hour and a half late!" she scolded as she walked past her and into the house.

"I'm sorry, okay!" She shouted, "I don't see why I even have to **be** home, since **Amber** is the one babysitting S anyway!"

"Don't you _dare_ raise you're voice to me young woman!" Her mother yelled, "Amber is babysitting you both-_Where are you going_?"

Butterfly was already half way up the stairs by the time her mother realized her absence.

"To my room!" She screamed at her before the sound of a door slamming shut shook the household.

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Bunbun hissed, venom dripping in her voice, to which a melodic tone answered.

"It's me, Bunbun. May I come in?"

"Sure, Amber."

The door opened and a young girl entered the room. She was fourteen years old and her features consisted of tan hair, only a shade lighter than Rafael's, and pale skin.

"You parents left a little while ago because they had a dinner reservation," she said. "They really did want to see you though."

"Oh yeah!" Bunbun bit back sarcastically, "They practically broke down the door to give me a hug!"

"Bunbun –"

"No!" She cut her off. "Don't you dare say it again! They constantly overlook me! And every time they do, you **always** say _they didn't mean to_!"

"Bunbun –" Amber tried again, but once more Bunbun stopped her words.

"I said _NO_!" She was in tears by now. "I'll bet they said goodbye to S, didn't they? That little BRAT!"

"Bunbun, calm down," she instructed, hugging her. However, she escaped Amber's embrace and went to sit in her desk's chair.

The next comforting attempt was interrupted by the phone across the hall ringing, and Amber went to answer it, while Bunbun tried to listen.

"Hello?" She heard her babysitter greet, "Oh, hi Amara. What? ... When? … _Damn_! Okay, fine! I'll be there as soon as I can… Alright, goodbye." Amber then hung up the phone and ran down the corridor.

"Teti-En! Teti-En, wake up!" she called, tapping loudly on Bunbun's adopted brother's door. The boy she was addressing was about eighteen, with bronzed skin, clear green eyes and a long black ponytail. Her parents had adopted him when they thought they couldn't have children, however when they did bare some, Teti-En willingly took the role of guardian figure.

"Hello, Miss." Teti-En said cheerfully, opening the door, "Is everything well?"

"Actually Teti-En, I need your help," she responded. "One of my friend's cars ran out of gas and now she's stuck. It's her father's Mercedes too, so calling him or a tow-truck is not optional. So could you drive me to her so I can give her some petrol, please?"

The man smiled, "Of course. I'd be glad to help."

"I'll be going too," stated a voice from behind her. There stood a boy about two years older than her. He had long white-ish hair that seemed to stick up of its own accord and his skin was pale, eyes a deep crimson.

"Go back to bed, Raoul," she dismissed him, causing the teen to narrow his eyes.

"Don't ignore me, Amberly," he warned, "I'm not as kind as little Bunbun. You **will** be taking me with you. Otherwise, I'll tell mother and our stupid moron of a father that you had to sneak off yet again to help those slutty friends of yours out of another tight spot."

"Fine Raoul, come then!" Amberly said hastily. "I just don't have time to argue, because my friend is quite a while away from here and we'll have to hurry if we want to beat mother and father home, so let's go!"

"Fine by me," Raoul added arrogantly and all three turned to the direction of the stairs where Bunbun stood with a disappointed look covering her features.

"Don't I get a say?" she questioned.

"No," Raoul answered bluntly, "Who gives a damn about you anyway?"

"Raoul! Be quiet!" Amber scolded, before turning her attention to Bunbun, "Sorry Bunbun, but you will have to look after S until I get back, I don't want him here all alone. I'll see you when I get back and if your mom rings, cover for us, ok?"

Bunbun wasn't even given the chance to reply, as all three of them ran past her and down the stairs.

"Bunbun!" She heard Amber call up to her, "Remember, don't open the door for anyone! You never know who they might be!"

The sounds audible immediately after that statement were the front door slamming and a key being turned in the lock.

The final and youngest member of the family was a five year old named S. He was actually quite docile when compared to the rest of the family and he was the only child of the unit to have an olive skin tone instead of the pale coloring the others possessed. This was due to the fact that he was actually their cousin, and had therefore generally taken after his uncle, who was tan also.

To accompany his olive skin, was a wild mane of blonde hair and a pair of dark blue eyes, which were currently peaking around Bunbun's bedroom door.

On the bed lay Bunbun, reading her book from earlier. Ah yes, that infamous miniature burgundy colored novel; the one with its name on the front, written in shining gold embroidery for everyone to see.

_Labyrinth..._

S wondered then, why was Bunbun so fond of that text anyway? Why she was at all times seen flipping though those shaded cream pages with that wistful look on her face. Surely there were other novels around the house, or at the local library even, that could be considered more interesting than what was contained between the covers of that tiny tome.

"What do you want, S?" Bunbun asked, not bothering to lift her eyes from the page. "I'm reading right now. Go back to bed."

But the youngest of the family refused to go. He instead walked into the room, went over to and sat on Bunbun's bed tentatively, all the while looking at the book in Bunbun's hands.

"I can't sleep. I want a story," he declared, and Bunbun rolled her eyes.

"About what?"

"What's in that book you read all the time?"

Bunbun grinned and without warning started her tale.

"Well, you know, there's another world other than ours. It's called the Labyrinth and fantastic creatures live there. It's also ruled by a king who…" The pale girl stopped suddenly, thinking. Then she began again, "Who fell in love with a young girl."

S nodded for his sister to continue.

"This young girl," Bunbun went on, "was forever being overlooked by not only her mother and father, but her older brothers and babysitter too. Also, her younger brother was treated better than she was. Even though the girl was sad about this, she endured it. Day-in and day-out until –"

"Until what?"

"Until one day, when she was tired and hurt, and she had been deserted by her entire family and forced to stay and watch over her little brother and _she could no longer stand it_."

Bunbun suddenly jumped off the bed and lifted S up in her arms, frightening the poor lad. "The young girl then cried out to the King of the Labyrinth; _'I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!'_"

"Ahhh!" S shrieked in terror, covering his face with both hands in fright. "Bunbun please, don't let him get me!"

The older girl laughed and set her little brother down.

"It's not real S," she assured the boy, "It's only in the book I read. No goblins are going to pop out and steal you away."

"Promise?" the five year old asked.

"Promise." Bunbun answered with certainty. She felt a little happier now that she had someone paying attention to her and actually_ wanting _her company for once. Of course, that didn't change the fact Bunbun was still slightly angered that S received more attention in one day than she did in – _oh, who knew how long!_

The sound of the front door downstairs being bashed open, and then hitting the wall adjacent startled them both momentarily.

"It must be Amber, Teti-En and Raoul back from their drive," S announced cheerfully "Let's go see them."

"Okay," Bubun agreed, yet she couldn't help but think, 'They returned a lot sooner than I expected…'

The two children headed out the bedroom door and down the hallway. They stopped at the foot of the stairs though when they heard strange voices coming from below.

"Alright boys, we're in. First things first. You two go search around for any unwanted problems," a low ominous voice said. It obviously belonged to a man.

"Unwanted problems?" someone –another male –asked, "Like bad lighting?"

"No, you stupid dolt," the third and final guy barked. "He means we check for any people."

Footsteps were audible after that, making a path toward the stairs. S just stared at his older sister stiffly, terror written all over his features, until Bunbun broke from his shocked daze and whispered apprehensively, "_Go!_"

Both youngsters ran as fast and quietly as they could back up the corridor and into their parent's room. S immediately dived under the bed while Bunbun ran for the phone on the bedside table. The younger directed his attention to Bunbun as the fair haired girl cursed.

"The phone line is dead. Must be because of the storm."

"I'm scared, sister!" S whimpered. "Where's Teti-En?"

"Leave me alone for a second. I have to think," she whispered. 'Okay, we have to hide-but under the bed is too obvious and so is the closet! There's nowhere left!'

The sound of rain hitting the balcony doors made Bunbun swear. On top of everything tonight, she also had think about Teti-En driving home slower because of the slippery roads. S and Bunbun could be dead and the house could be completely devoid of valuables before her siblings' car even turned into the street!

Hold the phone.

_The balcony!_

S was listening to the clatter of objects falling and being moved downstairs and the closer crash of the doors on their level as they were punched in. The poor boy could picture it clearly; some huge monster of a man punching the doors in one by one, ransacking all rooms in the process, growing nearer and nearer to the two children' temporary sanctuary by the moment.

"S, _get over here_!" Bunbun hissed, knocking the boy out of his contemplations. "I've got an idea. Hurry."

The younger quickly scurried out from under the bed, and joined his sisterr at the closed balcony door.

"What is it?"

"We're going to climb down the big tree near the balcony, okay?"

"Won't they hear if we open the balcony doors, since its raining?"

"Yes, that's why we need to do this fast."

"Hey Rafeku!" a muffled voice said from the corridor," I'm gonna check in here first."

"Fine, fine," another answered passively.

Inside the room, Bunbun gripped the handle of the balcony door. "Ready S?"

"Ready, big sister," the child gave a determined nod and Bunbun threw open the door.

Rain poured into their parents' room as Bunbun pulled her baby brother out onto the windy balcony. Also, the front door to the now soaked room flew open to reveal a very angry looking man about six feet in height with large shoulders. He ran across the room quickly and caught Bunbun, just as the girl managed to propel S the meters distance between the balcony and the large tree's thick branches.

"Bunbun!" S cried as he watched his sister fight the mammoth man who held her. He stretched his hand for the other, "C'mon, sister!"

"Ow! You little fuck!" bellowed the man suddenly, releasing Bunbun as he did.

The girl immediately saw her chance, and she ran for the balcony's edge and catapulted off it and onto the limb beside S.

"Go, kid!" Bunbun urged him and they then began move along the branch to the trunk of the tree.

"Fekin, what the hell happened?" called the other voice from earlier – Rafeku; a tall, lithe looking thing with flame red hair and enormous oval shaped glasses.

The mammoth man – Fekin – shot a murderous look at Bunbun's retreating form.

"Fucking bitch bit my hand," he said, before jumping off the balcony and on to the same thick branch the two children had used prior. The whole tree seemed to creek with Fekin's added weight as he climbed after the two brothers. Rafeku watched his friend grab the blonde haired child's ankle and yank him back with enough force to tear the poor kid's leg off. Unfortunately for Fekin, he didn't manage to accomplish that desired scenario. Instead, the flimsy branch holding the two siblings broke off because of the added weight and pressure and both children fell a short ways down through the some lower tree limbs.

Bunbun's face and body was cut and bleeding, her usually bright eyes dark and wet with tears while she gripped a thin branch in her left hand and a terrified bawling S in her right. That branch was currently the only thing keeping her and her brother from plummeting to the ground about seven meters below. And if Bunbun weren't currently preoccupied with the fact that she was hanging on for her life with a huge man grinning evilly down at her, she would have taken time out to curse living in such an elevated house.

The situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

This was it.

She only had two options at this point, one of which was to not let go and be captured by that Fekin guy. That wasn't much good of a selection. Alternatively though, Bunbun could choose to release her grip on the branch and fall to the ground where she and S could either die on impact or just get a few things broken and twisted depending on how they fell. But Fekin would jump down after them, wouldn't he? And with no energy left and as worn as both the children were, they wouldn't be able to outrun the beast man. So it really didn't matter what the final decision was, did it? In the end the outcome was the same: both Bunbun and S ending up in the hands of Fekin, Rafeku and whoever else, where they would – ultimately – be killed.

Bunbun glanced downward at S, whose face was in no better shape than hers and who currently had his eyes sealed tight in panic as rivers of hot tears cascaded down his cheeks. Then the blonde boy glanced up to meet Fekin whose wide mouth stretched in a sardonic grin and whose black eyes were as sharp as twin knives. He was actually pretty charming, had he not been a thief trying to kill the children in the most foul way possible. Bunbun averted her gaze and spoke, "I'm sorry S. You shouldn't be here; you should be with Teti-En and Amber – _safe._"

"It – It's not your f-fault big sister," S stuttered.

Bunbun clenched her eyes tightly to hide her tears. Yes, it was her fault, and everyone in the family was going to always see it that way; 'S _died_ because _Bunbun_ wasn't competent enough to _protect_ him!'

Then Bunbun thought of the Labyrinth – that incredibly wonderful, magical and beautiful place that she would always fanaticize about, whether or not she was even reading the book. Why couldn't it be real? She had proven it as fake when she spoke those words earlier. If it were real, than S would have disappeared when Bunbun wished him away. At least if that had happened, Bunbun could've been able to die without S suffering too. But no, Bunbun was going to die knowing she let her little brother down.

'I wish S wasn't here right now,' Bunbun thought dejectedly. 'I wish – _I wish –,_'

The girl let out a defeated sigh and opened her eyes to look down at S.

"I wish the goblins really would come and take you away… _right now_."

**Well, that's it for now. Oooh, cliffy!**

**Next time: We're off to the Labyrinth! I hope you all liked this so far, I promise it'll get better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me update faster! Also I'm open for any suggestions for the story. Bye for now!**


	2. Into the Labyrinth

**Hi Fanfiction lovers. I'm back again with an all new chapter! First of all, I want to send a HUGE 'Thank you!' to my first ever official reviewers: Alpha fans, The sexy hottie bunny, Hai go go go, The. Review, The golden pen 13, the burned boy, great chicken wingzz, Almond Luver, KKK, The Pacific Coast, Twisted fingers, and Uriel****! I was really worried this story would go down like a lead balloon but I was soooo happy to see people liked it!**

**I would like to apologize if this chapter isn't really good. I tried! It isn't my best work and it takes a while for Bunbun to get into the actual Labyrinth. But I promise, these past two chapters were only the introduction so you could get to know the characters better and see them grow instead of some little ten minute intro where all you get is (the absolutely incredible) David Bowie singing for half of it and the main character's temper tantrum for the other half. After this chapter though, it's full steam ahead!**

**So, without further ado, I present chapter two! Enjoy!**

_**1**__**st**__** Labyrinth…**_

**Chapter 2: Into The Labyrinth…**

"I wish the goblins really would come and take you away…._right now_."

Bunbun's words seemed to reverberate in the air, swirling in every particle of the atmosphere around her. Repeating, repeating, over and over, until the very essence of the words came to blend together, combining and changing. In the end, the only sound left was a heavenly hum, a corporeal purr that echoed in the torrents of the biting wind loud enough to shatter every one of the windows of the house and choked the thugs Fekin and Rafeku like an overly sweet perfume in a tight, closed space.

However, it never affected Bunbun or S in such a way. They could hear the astonishing hum through the storm, but it was fainter. They could smell the sudden sweet lavender fragrance over the rains fresh scent, but it was lighter. Bunbun stared mutely at the two would-be thieves. Rafeku had fallen to the floor covering his ears, streams of sweat trickling down his forehead as he wailed, "Make it stop! _Please!_" Bunbuncould see that he was suffocating more and more with each word.

Meanwhile, Fekin had let his grip loose on the branch beneath him to shove his fingers in his ears, seeking refuge from the incessant deafening drone that assaulted him, while he held his breath as best he could to stop the thick odor from invading his nostrils. As a result of the former though, he had no foundation and found himself tipped out of the tree by the next large gust of air that came. He hit the ground and a terrible cracking sound was heard.

He had broken his right arm.

But that didn't stop him from screaming.

On the contrary, now that he had let his breathe loose, he started to howl his pain out, proving the current raging storm somewhat _mild _in comparison.

'Why is this happening?' Bunbun wondered, absolutely daunted by this sudden show of hysteria from the two men. 'They sound like they're in pain! But how…?'

"Bunbun, what's wrong?" S's frightened voice knocked her from her contemplation. "What's going on? Why are they acting that way?"

"They're being hurt, S," she said. "But we've got bigger problems right now, kid, so grab my waist and hold tight."

At the younger child's confused look, she elaborated further, "I can pull us back up onto the tree branch better with both hands."

The light haired boy nodded in understanding and reached his free hand to loop around Bunbun's middle, then he quickly transferred the hand Bunbun gripped to loop around the young girl's waist also. As soon as Bunbun was sure her little brother had a firm hold on her waist, her now free hand grabbed the branch above her and she began to haul the both of them up.

Suddenly, an enormous flicker of light illuminated the sky above, immediately followed by an earsplitting 'BOOM'!

'Oh my sacred Ra…' Bunbun went still with fear and shock, 'No wonder the storm is so bad! _It's right on top of us!_'

"Big sister, please hurry! I'm scared!" S was crying into the back of Bunbun's shirt.

"It's okay S!" Bunbun called, having thawed enough to speak again. "We'll be fine!" Though, in her mind, Bunbun's opinion was different. 'No, we won't be fine if we don't get back inside the house! Who knows when those thugs will recover and this tree is just one big lightening rod!'

Bunbun clambered as quickly as she could up onto the tree branch, where she let S slip off her back and onto the branch beside her.

"I was so afraid big sister," S confessed, sobbing loudly.

"Not now S," Bunbun said uncaringly, pulling the younger to start him moving. "We have to get back to the house, this tree isn't safe."

Both children made their way along and up the swaying branches, heading to the open balcony door. When it came to it, Bunbun was the first to jump across the gap between the tree's limbs and the balcony. S then followed, leaping in to his sister's warm arms. Bunbun didn't miss a beat. No sooner was S in her arms, then she was out of them and through the still open balcony door. The five year old was lucky too. Bunbun doubted S would've liked to see that Rafeku guy still retching over the other side of the balcony.

Bunbun had started heading inside too when, suddenly – for a split second – she saw her own shadow for the first time that night. It was laid out on the balcony floor in front of her, as a bright, dazzling light shone from right behind her back. The hazel eyed youngster paused a moment in mid step. A powerfully loud 'BOOM' followed the light flare without delay; it was exactly the same sound of the thunder earlier. Bunbun found herself unable to move, she didn't want to watch what she knew was about to happen. It was over so fast; a gut-wrenching creak of wood splitting, a 'whooshing' through the air and Fekin's ever present screams halting abruptly as the final sound was heard.

The sound of timber hitting the ground.

Bunbun shut the balcony door and then slumped beside S against it. They could still hear the storm outside, unwavering. Rafeku's screeching had stopped, because he had apparently choked, suffocated and died a small while ago. Now the only unnatural sound left was that mysterious soft hum and the lavender scent it possessed. Bunbun didn't even know what to do at that moment. Here she was, clinging to a door, trying to catch her breath while she had a lightening struck, fallen oak tree outside with a **dead** man under it – _crushed_, another **dead** guy on the balcony, her little brother was hurt and there was also the possibility of the **dead** thugs' boss roaming around downstairs.

'Those guys are _dead_ – both of them! How'd this get so out of hand?' Bunbun thought, 'Tonight has been absolutely _horrible_!'

Yet, even after all that, she still thought about the Labyrinth. She thought of how what had happened so far was very similar to the story she had told S earlier.

_**Well, you know, there's another world other than ours. It's called the Labyrinth and fantastic creatures live there…**_

'I wish…' Bunbun thought.

"_Yes you did…_" a voice seemed to whisper in her mind. "_You wished… That is why I helped you…_"

Bunbun's eyes widened. Where exactly had that voice come from?

_**It's also ruled by a king who fell in love with a young girl…**_

"_That is true…_" the voice whispered again. The accent sounded slightly British, with the quality of a raspy, deep baritone. "_You have such an incredible soul…How could I resist…_?"

Bunbun was really starting to become afraid now. Who or what was talking to her?

Why couldn't she stop from remembering that story? And how did this being know about Bunbun's bedtime tale to S anyway?

_**This young girl was forever being overlooked by not only his mother and step father, but his older brothers and sister too. Also, her younger brother was treated better than she was…**_

"_I know more than you think…_" The voice gave a sinister laugh that filled Bunbun's mind and chilled her to the very core. "_I know that all those words…are true…_"

'No!' Bunbun screamed in her head, 'Get out of my mind! GO AWAY!'

_**Even though the girl was sad about this, she endured it…**_

"_However, you still didn't like it…_" the baritone spoke once again. "_Tonight…everything could change for the better…No more day-in and day-out until…_"

_**Until one day when she was tired and hurt and…**_

"_Look at yourself; you can barely stand… You're tired… You're hurt…_"

_**She had been deserted by her entire family and forced to stay and watch over her little brother and…**_

"_Everyone left you alone with your little half-brother… They didn't care about you…_"

_**She could no longer stand it**_…

"_You really can't stand the pain anymore, can you…?_"

_**The young girl then cried out to the King of the Labyrinth…**_

"_And the King of the Labyrinth answered…_"

"Bunbun!" S's voice rang like a bell in her ears. "Help me!"

Bunbun cursed herself for forgetting her current situation and also cursed whatever that damn voice was, because now, she had a whole new problem. A tall man, rivaling – the now deceased – Fekin in height, muscles and temper stood in front of her, holding a petrified S in one large hand and a sharp looking dagger in the other.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" Bunbun begged, but the man only smiled cruelly.

"I don't take orders from no one, you little fuck," he snarled. "I can do anything I want!"

"No," a voice from behind him said, "that would be _me_."

Bunbun's eyes widened. The baritone from earlier!

The man turned to face the newcomer at the bedroom's door, growling, "Who the fuck are you?"

The person he was addressing certainly didn't look the part to be spoken to in such a way. He seemed about seventeen years in age and exceptionally handsome, possessing harsh dark skin and snowy white hair that fell in refined spikes down his back, ending just past his shoulder blades. He was dressed elegantly in baggy light grey pants with a sleeved white shirt and a taut black leather vest over it, matching his leather boots and gloves. A cape was hooked over his shoulders and it trailed along the ground after him as he walked forward, intensifying his regal air.

'Regal…' Bunbun mused, 'perhaps like… _a king_?'

"Your language is deplorable," said the man, snapping his fingers. In an instant, S was standing by his side and the other man and his knife were gone – _vanished into thin air_. The magnificent 'king' then took S's hand in his own, towing the boy to walk beside him, out from the beneath the doorframe and towards Bunbun. The young girl still couldn't see him properly, but Bunbun was sure – more than sure – that there was something like glitter floating from this new stranger's form.

'Could it be… _magic?_'

'No!' Bunbun reprimanded herself. How could she be so absolutely stupid as to think of magic yet again, when some fantastically amazing but frightening character had her younger brother by the hand?

"You chastise yourself to much… _Bunbun_…" The stranger spoke as he neared the twelve year old.

"H-How do you know m-my name?" Bunbun stuttered "W-Who are you?"

"Someone with great power," the 'king' answered. "You should know me already. It was you who wished for help, was it not?" He was now standing directly in front of Bunbun, captive in hand.

"Such a gloomy atmosphere, don't you think?" the 'king' asked casually, "Not at all proper for a soul as light as yours. Why don't we change the scenery, hmm?"

Bunbun didn't receive a chance to question the meaning of those words, for she forgot all sense as she saw the corners of the room grow shadowy around her and a slim layer of dark purple smoke twine around the her legs. Slowly, slowly, the mist turned thicker and the room grew darker until Bunbun couldn't see anything at all…

"Bunbun! Big sister, help me!"

It was all over in the blink of an eye. Literally, and Bunbun was sorry she had. Blinked her eyes, that is. For when she opened them again, she was assaulted by warm afternoon sunlight. And although perfect for everyone else, for Bunbun – who had been in the dark for so long – it practically burned her eyes then.

Once she had gotten used to the sudden brightness though, Bunbun slowly let her eyes roam around her new location. What she saw astonished her beyond comparison. Before her stood the most colossal maze ever created, a tall, thick wall running all around the whole network, stone based on the outer rim, forest near the middle and right in the center stood a gigantic, extraordinary castle.

_**The Labyrinth…**_

But it couldn't be!

Could it…?

"Welcome, Bunbun… to my kingdom…"

The young girl turned immediately to face the source of that unforeseen voice. There, resting against a thin, dried-up tree was the 'king' from earlier.

'Wait…_King?_' Bunbun's eyes widened. "You- your t-the King of the Labyrinth! _The Goblin King…_"

"You are most correct, Bunbun," said the king, detaching himself from the tree and walking over to the girl. Bunbun stood, motionless, as she observed the Goblin King in the soft sunshine. Bunbun began to notice certain things she hadn't been able to in the darkness, like the fact that the king wasn't outstandingly abnormal looking. He was tall; which meant that – because of their age – Bunbun's head only reached the king's stomach. The young girl also noticed that his eyes were a beautiful violet color, dark red with a mahogany tinge. The King wasn't tiny either; he was broad, muscular, and still gave off the illusion of being thin. He may have looked like an absolute fantasy in the dark, but in the light he looked almost… _ordinary_.

"No," Bunbun said disappointedly, without thinking, "you can't be the Goblin King. You look to normal."

"I? _Normal_?" The king questioned, disgust evident in his tone. "You classify white hair and purple eyes as normal?"

"Albinos have those characteristics," Bunbun countered. "The King of the Labyrinth couldn't be a human… He's all powerful. What interest would he have in humans…?" The worlds left a bitter taste in the girl's mouth.

The king raised an eyebrow. "You want to believe I am him though, don't you? Don't lie to me, Bunbun. Those words you spoke just now don't belong to you."

"Who do they belong to then?" Bunbun countered, but the king didn't falter.

"They belong to your older brother, Raoul. He said them to you just yesterday morning when he saw you reading your book on the Labyrinth again."

'How did he know that?' Bunbun wavered. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Yes," was the honest answer. "I have controlled myself so far to be a gentleman though. I have only watched you when you've read that book. At no other times have I invaded your seclusion. It is rather a shame paper isn't water proof… I would have so liked to see you bathe."

Bunbun blushed at that statement. The king smirked and walked till he was right in front of the girl, then he crouched down. From such a close distance, the king looked frightening. Those eyes bore in to Bunbun's soul, disturbing the girl greatly.

Oh yes… There was no doubting now. This man was most definitely the almighty and notorious _King of the Labyrinth_…

It was amazing how the king could change people's opinion of him so easily, just by staring them in the eye. Bunbun was trembling in fear, just from that gaze alone. But that _look_ – if it could even be considered one – wasn't one of **loathing** or **despise**…

Oh no, that _look _held something in it's depths that alarmed Bunbun far more than mere hate could…

That _look_ held **desire**…

"You're trembling," the king observed as he tilted Bunbun's chin up with a gloved hand. "I have that affect on people."

"Wha-What do y-you want with m-me?" Bunbun stammered, but the king didn't listen. He simply sealed his lips over Bunbun's in a slow, passionate kiss. Bunbun's eyes went wide while the king's were sealed shut. The kiss was innocent, with the king just lightly running his tongue over the young girl's closed lips, savoring the taste of this temporary paradise. But, alas, all good things had to end, and the kiss was no different as Bunbun pulled almost violently away from the king.

"Oh yuck!" Bunbun cried falling to her knees on the rough dusty ground. She coughed and spat, trying to stop herself from thinking about what had just occurred.

"You didn't like it?" The king was surprised.

"Eeew! No!" Marik had calmed his gagging and stood up. "Kissing is disgusting!"

"And who told you that?"

"…Raoul," the child's voice was hushed and unsure.

"Your older brother truly is an ignoramus. Kissing isn't vile, Bunbun. It's to be enjoyed," the Goblin King explained, but Bunbun didn't listen.

"I want to go home," the pale girl stated, "back to S."

The goblin king chuckled. "But he's here in this world."

"What? No, he can't be! You didn't leave him back at my house?"

"No. He's there, in my castle."

Bunbun turned to look at the palace in the center of the Labyrinth, 'The castle beyond the goblin city…' She turned back to face the king, "Please Mr. Goblin King, please give him back."

The king chortled again, "I do have a name you know. Lynn."

"Lynn?" Bunbun echoed. "Then please, Lynn, give my brother back!"

"Why?" Lynn toyed. "It was you who wished him away, after all."

Bunbun was taken aback by this. "But I didn't –" She stopped.

_**I wish the goblins really would come and take you away… right now…**_

__"I did," she realized and quickly tried to remedy the situation, "but I didn't mean to, Mr. Lynn! I just wanted him safe! Please, you _have _to give him back!"

The white haired man folded his arms with a smirk. "What's said is said, Bunbun."

"No! Bring him back right now!" Bunbun yelled an instruction.

_There is one thing that all Labyrinthians know not to do. Never give the King an order. You will not fare so well if you do._

"Don't you **dare** order me around." Lynn raised a gloved hand to beat the girl across the face, and Bunbun shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the strike.

But something made Lynn stop and lower his hand. It mortified the king to think how weak this action was.

…He couldn't hurt the girl.

"There is one way for him to go back to your world, Bunbun." Lynn said, making a confused Bunbun open her eyes. "Observe…" He then extended his hand and produced a clear crystal sphere from out of nowhere. "…I can – just as easily – make all of your dreams come true. Anything you desire will be yours. You just have to stay here with me …"

"No!" Bunbun answered immediately.

"Then leave the child to suffer instead!" The king's tone was harsh this time, before he let his anger subside enough to try again. "Look, Bunbun," he prompted. "Turn the crystal this way and gaze into it." He twirled the small sphere in his hands then tossed it to Bunbun, who caught it in time not to let it drop. Bunbun repeated the actions the king had done – although less skillfully – and then she stared into the orb's depths. She saw her whole family… apologizing to her, beckoning her into their arms, sobbing in what could only be guilt.

Bunbun's eyes met Lynn's and the king explained, "It shows you your dreams…"

"How do I get my brother back, Mr. Lynn?" she asked composedly. "How do he and I leave the Labyrinth safely?"

Dark violet eyes flashed. The king's fury was evident.

"Fine, Bunbun," he said. "I'll make you a deal. If you can reach my castle – and your little brother – within thirteen hours, I'll let you both go free."

"Really?" Bunbun turned to view the castle once more. "It doesn't look that far."

"It's further than you think," Lynn forewarned, "and time is short."

"What happens if I don't reach the castle in time?" Bunbun asked.

Lynn turned and walked away, becoming translucent as he did so. "If you are unsuccessful, your little brother will belong to me… _you know the story_…"

His voice faded away as he vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sleek, black BMW turned quickly into the family' street. Inside the car sat Teti-En in the driver's seat with his foot ramming the pedal and Amber in the passenger's seat, crying hysterically for Teti-En to go faster while he told her he was already doing 90km/h and that was well over the speed limit. In the back sat an irritated looking Raoul – currently complaining that Amber was a stupid moron – and a young girl with spiked up red hair, who was tied up with ropes around her wrists and ankles.

Teti-En proved he definitely could stop on a dime when he hit the brakes and the car jolted to a brain rattling halt right in front of the their house. The storm had passed by now, so Amber had a clear view of the front door that was still ajar and the broken valuables inside the house.

"No," she gasped, jumping out of the car and breaking into a run, heading for the house. "S! Bunbun! Please, answer me! Tell me you're okay! _Please_!"

"Miss Amber, wait!" Teti-En called in warning, sprinting after her. "It might not yet be safe to go in there! Miss Amber, wait!"

Inside the car, Raoul turned to the captive girl.

"Where are my brothers?" His voice was deadly serious. The girl was afraid.

'This boy looks down right psychotic!' she thought. "How should I know what Fekin did to them? I was just the decoy to get you all out of the house so they could rob the place."

The boy's glare could've either melted lead or frozen the sun over. The girl felt like crying; she was so going to make Rafeku buy her something expensive for all this trouble!

Raoul lifted his eyes from the girl to look at Teti-En as the tall man opened the car door and heaved the tied up girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was crying silently.

"What's the verdict?" Raoul asked. "Where are Bunbun and the squirt?"

"Please exit the car, master Raoul. Miss Amber is phoning the police right now. Whoever has Miss Bunbun and master S must be a homicidal maniac."

"How so?" The younger boy raised a brow. "What did you find?"

"The storm must've hit hard." Teti-En waited for Raoul to exit the car before he locked it and started to walk toward the house, the girl over his shoulder and Raoul following a step or two behind. "The oak tree round the side of the house has fallen and it looks like there's a dead man under it; big and muscular with spiked grey hair."

Raoul was surprised and the green haired girl gasped, "Fekin…"

Teti-En continued, "There was also another dead man on the balcony. It seems like he suffocated from something. Tall and anorexic thin with glasses."

The girl gasped again. "Rafeku…"

"But how could little Bunbun ever _kill _anybody?" Raoul questioned.

"I don't think it was Miss Bunbun," Teti-En answered. "I think this other person that miss Amber's ex-friend Pamela kept referring too on the way here probably kidnapped both Miss Bunbun and master S and killed his own men to keep them silent."

Raoul felt a small sting in his chest.

As they entered the house and walked into the living room, they saw Amber shouting over the phone. Teti-En set the red haired girl on the couch and both males took a seat on either side of her as she wriggled to try and get free.

Raoul cast a look at Pamela again, still angry – Not sad! Angry! He saw himself as to malicious to feel sadness – at having lost his siblings. "I'm so glad you were dumb enough to let your plan slip."

"And I'm so glad you have a habit of storing little torture devises like _rope_ in baldy here's car boot," she bit back sarcastically.

He gave her a wicked grin that literally burned and said in an unsettling sing-song voice, "I'll get to see you executed; how fun!"

"She'll probably only be thrown on jail," Teti-En commented.

"Fuck it," Raoul cursed and Pamela sighed in relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Bunbun cursed as she kicked the huge stone wall again. And again. And again!

How was she supposed to beat this Labyrinth when she couldn't even find the doorway to enter it?

The pale girl's useless assault on the wall ceased abruptly when a voice from behind him spoke.

"You know, you're going to break your foot if you keep that up."

Bunbun turned quickly, expecting it to be the Goblin King, but she was greeted by an entirely different face altogether…

**That ends this chapter! Oooh, another cliffy! Who could it possibly be? I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Any guesses to who the other guy is? :O not that he's that important XD**

**Again, this story was co-written by "Growing a peach tree".**


End file.
